I Like Ice Cream
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Just another day in the life of Tsumiki Miniwa.


**A/N:** I know I'm supposed to be working on my vampire Gakupo fanfic but I watched the first episode of Place to Place and thought it was the cutest thing in the world. I literally couldn't go back to the Gakupo fanfic without doing something for this adorable little show. So, let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I don't know why I have to keep repeating myself. DX

**I Like Ice Cream**

Tsumiki must have been sitting in the same spot before her floor mirror for so long her butt fell asleep. She couldn't decide on if she wanted to keep her penguin footie pajamas on or change into something… a little more normal to sleep in. they were pretty cute, accenting her tiny body and adorable features very nicely, Hime had helped her pick them out a week ago. But that night wasn't just an ordinary sleepover where she could sleep in ordinary pajamas. Tonight Io was sleeping over… _**alone**_… without the rest of their friends in tow. He had brought it up in class (or more like she attacked him with it) also a week ago, when he offered to help her write her paper. Tsumiki blushed, nodded to accept his aid (after denying it quite a few times), and then somewhere in there amidst the blood rushing to her head she blurted out if he wanted to stay the night. Needless to say after making such a scene she wanted to go lay in the street and wait to get ran over. But seeing as though she was still alive and fairly well, things didn't exactly go according to plan.

Tsumiki sighed again, giving her jammies anther tug, as she watched the material bounce back to hug her thin legs. She wouldn't be freaking out if Io showed up in pajamas just like her, well not footies like hers but… no, footies were okay.

"Tsumiki," Her mother called from downstairs. "Your little friend Otonashi is here."

_**'I have to get out of here!' **_The little girl panicked, making a run for the window. Maybe if she jumped, and the fall did indeed kill her, she would save herself from any further embarrassment.

"Tsumiki… you have penguin footies." Io appeared before she could.

"Hime helped me pick them out," Tsumiki said, fiddling with the add-ons her pajamas had attached to them. Io watched the little girl, her face burning red, as she waited for him to do something, anything, instead of just standing there beaming at her god-awful pajamas.

"I think they're cute." The boy slightly grinned.

Tsumiki sighed in relief, she would live another day!

"Tsumiki, dear, here are you some snacks." Her mother smiled, sitting down the tray of assorted snack cakes shaped as different animals.

"Thank you very much," Io said, taking one of the crafted snacks into his hand.

"Not a problem, sweetheart." The older woman smiled sweetly, leaving them to work on their papers in peace.

"Where are your pajamas?" Tsumiki asked, her mouth full of sugary goodness.

"I'm wearing them," Io replied. She looked at his clothing, a simple pair of flannel print pants and a plain white t-shirt. Well, maybe less was more.

"I see," She nodded. No, she really didn't.

"Well let's get to work." Io said as he emptied his book bag onto her bedroom floor. The studious boy was always prepared for anything, with more than enough school supplies to last them to college.

"Have you thought of any topics?"

"….."

"Tsumiki?"

"….."

"Alright, well, let's brainstorm then. We have to write about one of our favorite things, what do you like Tsumiki?" The girl was half tempted to say him but remained quiet. "Maybe if I list some of the things I like that will help you. I like cats, dogs, videogames, and books. There, now you."

Tsumiki thought for a moment, what the hell did she like? "I like… ice cream." There, that was better than nothing.

"Tsumiki, as much as you love ice cream… you can't write a paper on it." Said Io.

Tsumiki arched a blue brow before reaching over and taking the pen and paper from his hands. Humming quietly to herself, the girl began her work on the three page paper on her favorite thing in the world… well, at least one of them. Tsumiki worked at her own pace, stopping every now and then to see what Io was doing, and by the time a complete hour had passed Io was already done with his paper and she had practically given up on hers. In fact, she had gotten up and walked away to watch TV. A cartoon show with the same penguin characters that matched her pajamas. When Io finally joined her, Tsumiki had all but forgotten he was still at her house.

"You didn't finish your paper," He said, stating the painfully obvious.

"I know," Tsumiki said calmly, not the least bit worried as she swung her legs. The only thing that was on her mind was the fact that the guy she worshiped was going to be sleeping in her room that night. Nothing else in the world mattered to her.

"Tsumiki, dear, dinner is ready." Her mother called from the kitchen.

Said girl looked over at Io expectantly as his stomach gave a loud growl.

"Come on Tsumiki, let's go eat." Io said as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen. She followed mindlessly behind him as if she didn't know her way around her own house.

Tsumiki sat silently across from him, picking at her food as her mother had undoubtedly joined them.

"I just love it when I have you kids over," Said her mother. "Miniwa doesn't have any siblings and all of her pets… well… _**die**_… so I love having my baby's friends over." The woman beamed.

Tsumiki's head hit the table, couldn't the night just be over already? After dinner and helping her mother clean the kitchen, Tsumiki and Io returned to her room for bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to work on your paper a little more before bed? We do have to present them tomorrow." Io asked as he settled himself comfortably on her pull out trundle.

"I'm sure," She said. "Good night." She yawned. Tsumiki sunk into the soft plushness of her bed and sighed, her heart racing at the idea of him sharing her room even for just that night. It was safe to say she fell asleep with a wide goofy grin on her face.

"Miss Miniwa," Her teacher smiled. "Would you like to present next?" The quiet girl gave a single nod before standing to approached the front of the class. Io had just presented his on the comparison of cats and videogames, because he simply couldn't pick between the two.

"I like ice cream," Tsumiki stated after a huff of air. "I _**really**_ like ice cream… any flavor will do. But I _**really**_ like chocolate… but I _**really really**_ like strawberry… but I really _**really really**_ like pistachio almond… but I _**really really really really**_ like…"

"Hey Io, is Tsumiki seriously doing her paper on ice cream?" Mayoi asked.

"She is," Io nodded with a sigh. "Isn't she cute?"


End file.
